Blue Lily
by Badywurst
Summary: Takao baissa simplement les yeux. Simplement. Et la seule chose qu'il aperçut à travers la foule fut une couleur s'apparentant à l'émeraude. / UA
1. Ses yeux

Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiila, après de l'attente, [Sérieusement, qui m'a attendu ? –'] Le chapitre 1 de Blue Lily est là ! Oh yeah ! Oh yeah ! On danse on chante ? Non ? Personne ... Bon …

Bref xD Au programme du MidoTaka en couple principal et un autre couple en fond.

Moi-même et Moe-chan avons passé du temps sur ce chapitre, oh que oui x] Même si Momo a mis un peu de temps _**(… je suis désolééeee *bam*)**__, _elle l'a fait ! Applaudissement ! Et je suis heureuse de ce qu'elle a pu faire.

Bon ? À part ça, si on parlait de- *BAM*

Ok, ok, je me tais et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.

Pairing : MidoTaka

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi~

* * *

Dans un petit magasin de la capitale,un jeune homme tendit la main pour prendre plusieurs sandwichs et boissons en tout genre qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans le petit panier qui pendait lascivement à son bras. Il revenait d'une fête improvisée par son meilleur ami, Otsubo, qui l'avait invité dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui remonter le moral. En effet, la maintenant ancienne petite amie d'Otsubo l'avait quitté pour un de ses collèges ayant, d'après elle, « plus de charme et plus d'argent ». Alors ce jeune homme, répondant au nom de Takao Kazunari, avait volé à la rescousse de son ami avec un ou deux packs de bière, et ils avaient passé la nuit à boire et à rire de nombreuses anecdotes.

Mais là, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, car son esprit était encore embué par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

Il s'avança vers le caissier qu'il se permit de dévisager tout en lui présentant les articles qu'il avait pris un peu au hasard. Cependant,il en détourna rapidement le regard, peu intéressé. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre.

Car oui, Takao Kazunari était gay.

Heureusement pour lui, ses amis n'avaient pas eu de réaction de dégout profond en apprenant son orientation sexuelle. Il y avait bien sûr eu des surpris, comme Otsubo, par exemple, qui avait fait une tête mémorable et ensuite avait été gêné au possible, frôlant le rouge pivoine. Il s'était demandé si, par le plus grand des hasards, Takao n'était pas secrètement amoureux de lui et n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Kazunari l'avait bien vite rassuré en lui affirmant que, si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait plus lâché, et lui aurait prestement fait comprendre qu'il le voulait.

Takao Kazunari était du type joyeux. Toujours enjoué, il aimait rire, sourire à la vie, ou simplement sourire comme un imbécile. Il se moquait du regard que les autres pouvaient porter sur lui et sur les choix qu'il faisait, il estimait que seul lui pouvait régir sa vie comme il le voulait. Il avait eu des aventures, mais jamais rien de sérieux, ce que beaucoup de ses amis lui reprochaient en lui disant qu'à bientôt 22 ans, il serait bien qu'il trouve « la bonne personne ». Mais Takao n'était pas pressé.

Il avait un travail stable dans un petit bar paisible où il mettait l'ambiance tous les mardis, vendredis et samedis soir. Il chantait, du rock principalement, parce quec'était son truc, la musique, et pour lui, il fallait que ça bouge. Son style de musique était à l'image de lui-même : énergique. Mais comme diraient certains, cela faisait partie de son charme bruyant.

Il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse et faire des folies tant qu'il le pouvait.

Dehors, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le bitume et par la même occasion sur son visage firent monter en lui une certaine mélancolie. Il rabattit machinalement sa capuche sur son visage tout en s'avançant dans la rue bondée. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il suivait le mouvement, se laissant balloter par la foule, doucement. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, se coucher tôt et dormir toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était maintenant 10h. Il releva la tête et regarda le ciel, gris et nuageux. Il était détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui, se faisant parfois rentrer dedans par une femme ou un homme qui s'offusquaient de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Mais lui n'en avait cure. Il se sentait oppressé, il étouffait. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il maudit silencieusement l'alcool pour ses effets secondaires.

Maintenant, il avait encore plus envie de rentrer chez lui. Résigné, il baissa les yeux et il croisa un regard.

Pas n'importe quel regard. Un de ces regards qui sont de ceux que tu n'oublies pas, qui restent longtemps gravés. Tout ce qui l'entourait devint encore plus flou, il se concentra uniquement sur ces deux yeux. Il les vit distinctement.

Emeraude.

Ses pas le faisaient avancer, tel un automate, vers l'homme qui l'avait captivé, ou plutôt le regard qui l'avait hypnotisé. Son attention n'était plus vouée qu'à ce regard, tant et si bien que Takao ne prit même pas le temps de détailler le garçon auquel il appartenait. Un battement de cils plus tard, l'inconnu l'avait dépassé et disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. On lui avait planté une flèche dans le cœur.

* * *

Assis dans son canapé, une épaisse couverture autour de ses épaules, Takao regardait le poste de télévision distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à focaliser ses pensées et ça le dérangeait beaucoup. « Ses » yeux étaient constamment dans son esprit. Sans cesse.

Ces yeux de couleur émeraude, d'un vert vif. Les deux orbes étaient encadrés de longs et fins cils, ajoutant de l'élégance au regard un peu austère qu'il avait reçu. C'était réellement envoutant pour lui. Il se demandait si c'était normal ou pas, étrange ou non de ressasser une paire d'yeux de cette manière, mais finalement il aboutit à la conclusion que le fait que cela soit bizarre lui importait peu.

Il voulait juste le revoir.

Si seulement, oh oui, si seulement il savait qui était cet homme. Si seulement il savait à qui il avait eu affaire. Non, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû le suivre, tiens. Non, ça aurait fait stalker. Et puis « il » l'aurait pris pour un fou s'il était venu le voir en lui disant :

« J'ai vu ton regard, et je crois que maintenant je suis raide dingue de toi. Tu me donnes ton numéro ? »

Un énième soupire lui échappa. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus sur son sort que son téléphone sonnait déjà. Il le sortit de sa poche et esquissa un sourire.

« Huuum, Allô ?

-Takao ? Tu décroches enfin ! C'est la sixième fois que j'essaye de t'appeler, je parie que tu dormais ! Imbécile !

-Oh ! Yuki-chan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ~ ?

-Il faut que tu viennes au bar ce soir, ordonna simplement la voix.

-Mais j'avais déjà prévu des choses ! »

A vrai dire, il n'avait rien prévu du tout, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : dire à son lit combien il l'aimait et lui chanter une belle chanson d'amour.

« Eh bien annule-les. L'autre chanteur est tombé malade, tu le remplaces, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser la scène vide alors que la salle est pleine.

-... Ok, ok, je serai là. Mais attends-toi à me devoir quelque chose, Ka-sa-ma-tsu-san, taquina Takao en faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue avec amusement.

-Je ne te dois rien, je suis ton employeur, abruti. »

Le bip de fin de conversation retentit alors que Takao se préparait à répliquer.

« Quel rabat-joie celui-là… »

Il poussa d'une main la couverture et s'extirpa de son doux cocon de chaleur. Il partit en sautillant dans sa chambre : il allait pouvoir embêter Yuki-chan !

Il rit un instant.

Et puis son attention se reporta vers la vitre par laquelle il aperçut les gouttes d'eau tomber.

Ah, il pleuvait encore.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus.

Si oui, laissez une review.

Si non, laissez une review aussi x)

A bientôt les copines ! (Parce que je pense que ce fandom est surtout peuplé de Pokémons femelle…)


	2. Sa voix

Hey tout le monde, je poste _enfin_ le second chapitre, je vais pas blablater plus, je vous laisse :3.

Nouveau couple introduit dans ce chapitre, c'est lequel à votre avis huhuu ?

Aller, ANCHOIS !

* * *

La pluie était froide et tombait dru.  
La pluie était froide et elle ne donnait envie que d'une chose : rester chez soi, dans son lit, emmitouflé dans une couverture avec une tasse de café, de thé, d'une boisson bien chaude. Mais la pluie avait aussi un pouvoir : celui d'amener la réflexion, aux souvenirs par exemple, bons ou mauvais, joyeux ou non.

La pluie et son odeur si particulière, une odeur semblable à celle de la terre humide. La ville, aussi grande soit-elle, ses buildings aussi hauts soient-ils, n'arrivaient pas à dissiper cette senteur rafraichissante.

Les lampadaires brillaient déjà de leur lueur morne quand Takao se décida à sortir de chez lui. Un pull gris foncé et un jeans bleu délavé sur lui, il ferma la porte de son appartement. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et cela n'arrangeait guère Takao, sachant qu'il avait 30 minutes de trajet à effectuer avant d'arriver au bar de Kasamatsu, le Blue Lily. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait un scooter qui lui faisait gagner un temps précieux lorsqu'il devait aller à son travail.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide, son casque à la main. Arrivé devant l'engin, il sortit ses clefs, monta sur son véhicule, mit son casque, démarra et s'engagea dans l'allée.

Les rues de Tokyo étaient presque vides et Takao roulait rapidement sous la lumière des lampadaires. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de route, il aperçut au loin l'entrée du bar. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Descendant de son scooter, Takao observa les personnes qui entraient dans le Blue Lily. Comme Kasamatsu le lui avait dit plus tôt, le bar était plein il n'y avait pas une montagne de clients, certes, mais assez pour que la soirée soit rentable. Le jeune homme, après être entré, se dirigea vers le comptoir où il vit Miyaji, l'un des employés, discuter avec son patron. Le blond avait l'air un peu en colère, quoique « un peu » fut un euphémisme : il avait la main crispée sur son shaker qu'il ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir jeter l'objet qu'il avait dans la main à la tête de son supérieur. Puisque décidément, l'air entre les deux-là était tendu, Takao décida de se diriger directement vers l'arrière-boutique, là où les employés se retrouvaient. Il hésita un instant, car Kasamatsu risquait de lui passer un savon s'il ne venait pas lui faire savoir sa présence, mais il préférait encore recevoir un coup de celui-ci plutôt que de se prendre le shaker d'un Miyaji en colère dans la figure, qui plus est lancé à pleine vitesse.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers les deux hommes acheva de le faire bouger.

Dans la pièce qui se situait plus loin, deux voix se faisaient entendre. L'une était typiquement féminine et l'autre masculine, mais douce. Les deux voix entretenaient une conversation qui semblait intéressante. C'est donc au milieu de cette conversation que Takao pénétra dans la pièce, plus enjoué qu'à son habitude.  
(Et personne ne dira que c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à fuir le bar – personne.)

Le femme présente tourna la tête en voyant le chanteur, et lui sourit.

« Hey Takao, en forme ?

- Bien, et toi, Alex ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire et Alexandra lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Ouais, mais bon, je sens que cette soirée va être mouvementée… Il y a plus de monde que d'habitude dans la salle, soupira-t-elle en en indiquant la porte d'un signe de tête. Mais on fera de notre mieux, tu nous connais.

- Ouais, je sais, répondit-il une demi-seconde plus tard, après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Fais gaffe aux mecs bourrés, hein, Alex ! »

Elle se mit à rire et lui donna un léger coup à l'épaule.

« Pour ça, fais-moi confiance, un bon coup là où il faut, et le problème est très vite réglé.

- J'espère n'avoir jamais à tester ça, fit Takao dans une grimace.

- Il suffit juste que tu restes à distance quand tu es beurré, c'est tout. Et puis, au pire Sakurai me protègera », lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

Le garçon à sa droite se mit à la regarder avec un certain ahurissement.

« Garcia-san ! Pardon, je ne pense pas pouvoir-

- Allons, Sakurai, c'était une blague, lui dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et puis s'il y a quelqu'un à protéger ici, c'est bien toi.

- Pardon ! »

Tout en ouvrant son casier, Kazunari prévint les deux autres que leur pause était finie et que leur service allait commencer : en effet, il était 21h45. Puis, il déposa ses affaires, c'est-à-dire son sac, dans lequel il y avait des habits de rechange, son téléphone portable, ses clefs et son casque. Tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, il vit du coin du l'œil Kasamatsu entrer dans la pièce. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, sentant qu'il était plus détendu que lorsqu'il l'avait vu précédemment.

« Bien, vu que tu es là, Takao, j'ose espérer que tu es prêt à passer sur scène dans deux minutes ?

- Yes Yuki-chan ! »

* * *

S'avançant sur la scène, la sangle de sa guitare autour du cou, Takao était nerveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait, bien sûr que non, mais c'était la première fois qu'il jouait devant autant de monde.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi heureux : cette même scène qu'il foulait allait lui permettre de se faire connaitre un peu plus. Il n'avait rien prévu, par contre : son service habituel n'étant pas aujourd'hui, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait qu'à chanter ses propres compositions. Il se plaça devant le micro et se mit à parler, essayant de calmer sa voix. Il ne voulait pas paraitre nerveux, même si, bien évidemment, il l'était.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas déjà, je m'appelle Takao Kazunari, et je suis chanteur. Je vais vous interpréter quelques-unes de mes chansons et, pour commencer, _Walk_. »

Ses doigts, qui étaient encore inactifs il y a un instant, se mirent à bouger sur la guitare.

Quelques accords plus tard, sa nervosité avait disparu et il chantait à pleins poumons les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson.

* * *

Apres plus de deux heures de concert, il descendit de scène. Les personnes attablées et celles assises au bar applaudissaient le jeune homme qui s'essuyait le front du revers de son poignet. S'il avait été stressé quand il avait commencé à chanter, il avait bien vite abandonné ce sentiment, qu'avait remplacé l'excitation.

Takao avait rejoint le vestiaire et, tout en enlevant son haut humide de transpiration, il s'affala sur une chaise, épuisé. Il savait qu'il était minuit passé de quelques minutes et que Sakurai aurait bientôt fini son service, car ce soir le châtain avait une obligation qui l'empêchait de travailler jusqu'à la fermeture, alors il l'attendit. Il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre la relève du serveur, puisque Kasamatsu l'avait prévenu la semaine précédente. De toute façon, cela l'arrangeait : il préférait être occupé, parce qu'être seul lui faisait se souvenir du regard qu'il avait croisé ce matin. Il frissonna, tant il aurait aimé le revoir. Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Non ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser.

« Alors, Takaho, on devient fou ? » dit Kasamatsu d'un ton amusé, alors qu'il regardait son employé se secouer la tête de droite à gauche en rougissant légèrement.

Ledit Takao releva la tête, un air effaré plaqué sur le visage, et se sentit gêné que Kasamatsu ait pu le voir faire un truc aussi stupide. Il avait dû ressembler à un attardé ! Il se gifla bien fort mentalement et s'auto-insulta puis lui répondit enfin, après un silence d'au moins trente secondes.

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas », plaisanta-t-il.

Il se releva de la chaise, et son patron lui fit remarquer que l'exhibitionnisme des chanteurs n'était pas autorisé avant de lui lancer en râlant la tenue de serveur qu'il allait devoir porter. Takao pouffa de rire et se mit à enfiler la tenue règlementaire du bar, composée d'un pantalon noir droit et d'un gilet de la même couleur, à enfiler au-dessus d'une simple chemise blanche. Sakurai arriva peu après qu'il eut fini de se changer, en s'excusant et en le remerciant alternativement d'avoir accepté de le remplacer. Takao acquiesça et lui dit que c'était tout naturel, tandis que le plus jeune quittait le bar d'un pas pressé.

C'est un plateau à la main et le sourire aux lèvres que Takao se dirigea vers la salle, prêt à prendre les commandes.

* * *

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Alexandra essayait de faire sortir le dernier client de la salle. Il ne restait personne à part l'homme à moitié étalé sur le bar, un verre à la main, empestant l'alcool. La patience de la femme était mise à rude épreuve : elle avait essayé presque tous les moyens dits « doux » pour le faire partir, mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme était accroché au bar tel une sangsue à un bras, et ne voulait pas s'en décrocher.

Elle agrippa son bras et se mit à le tirer, ne voulant passer la nuit ici, parce qu'elle avait encore d'autres projets pour cette nuit, et s'occuper de ce client n'en faisait pas partie. Le client dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brutal, faisant reculer Alexandra. Il lui lança un regard agressif, empli de colère, et se mit à l'insulter copieusement. La femme, outrée et passablement agacée de son comportement, voulut le gifler, mais une main l'en empêcha.

« Alex, garde ton sang-froid. Ce client va sortir. Laisse-moi m'en occuper et occupe-toi de la fermeture avec Takao, s'il te plaît », lui dit Kasamatsu, en regardant l'homme.

Etrangement, celui-ci semblait plus calme après avoir vu les yeux bleu glacier de Yukio, qui le regardait avec un agacement presque contenu. Le chef de l'établissement lui attrapa le bras sans aucune douceur et le leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, avant d'attraper son téléphone de sa main libre.

« Je vais vous appeler un taxi, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dehors, à présent, le bar va fermer », lui dit-il sur un ton s'approchant plus de celui de l'ordre que de celui de la demande.

Trainant l'homme éméché, il attendit patiemment le taxi qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Après avoir installé l'homme dedans, Kasamatsu se mit à soupirer. Il se massa les tempes, posant son regard autour de lui. Il faisait relativement froid et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris de veste avant de sortir. Quoi qu'il avait encore de la chance car la pluie avait cessé.

Un bruit étouffé parvint à ses oreilles aussi, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et fronça les sourcils.

« Hum ? »

Il pensa sur le moment que ce devait être un animal abandonné, mais un autre bruit le fit changer d'avis. Cela ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à autre chose, et il doutait qu'un chat ou un chien puisse produire ce type de sons. Il avança alors vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la plainte. Mais, malheureusement, le lampadaire qui se trouvait derrière lui n'avait de compagnon dans la même allée qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il continuait donc dans l'obscurité quand il entendit une autre plainte, plus distinctement cette fois.

Il put voir une ombre sur le sol, un corps, humain qui plus est. Il fut pris d'une soudaine frayeur mais se ravisa en comprenant que c'était cette personne qu'il avait entendue devant le bar. Il s'accroupit et remarqua que la silhouette était celle d'un homme.

Cet homme était là, adossé au mur, les habits sales et déchirés, principalement et niveau du torse, des jambes et des bras il était là, tremblant de froid. Il souffrait, ça s'entendait et se voyait, et même avec le peu de luminosité qu'il y avait Kasamatsu réussissait à voir l'ecchymose qu'il avait sur la joue. Sa tête penchait faiblement vers le côté. Le patron du bar ne pouvait voir son visage et décida de le tourner vers lui.

Son visage était tuméfié, il pouvait le voir plus nettement maintenant. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient blonds, en bataille et sales. Il avait les yeux à demi clos, et son regard semblait à présent posé sur lui. Le cœur de Kasamatsu manqua un battement. Il venait de prendre réellement conscience de l'état pitoyable du garçon et cela faisait monter la panique en lui.

« Hé… ça va ? »

Il se demanda si l'état du garçon était le fruit d'une histoire de règlement de compte comme on en voit dans les films, d'une histoire d'argent qui a mal fini, d'un adultère, ou alors d'une simple agression. Dans tous les cas, celui ou ceux qui lui avaient fait ça devaient être musclés. Il hésita entre le ramener au bar et lui apporter lui-même les premiers soins ou l'emmener directement à l'hôpital, mais il avait peur qu'un long trajet ne l'affaiblisse encore plus.

Son esprit continua de divaguer, quand, comme pour lui rappeler sa situation, l'homme étendu sur le sol fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Aidez-moi … »

* * *

Des reviews mes gentils lecteurs ? :3


End file.
